LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 January 2016
09:04 *Waits for the "Wyn's Doom" plotters to come in 09:04 * IonCheerfulViper makes Wyn's doom happen :P 09:04 Hallo :P 09:04 Hallo :P 09:05 How craze you today? 09:05 Not much :( 09:05 no? 09:05 are you... ON IPAD???? 09:06 No :P 09:06 oh ok :P 09:06 And not on slow computer either :P 09:06 lol good 09:06 wait that means.... maybe not good 09:06 Something is fishy about Whoosh reaching level 52, but not passing it...4 TIMES :P :P 09:06 :P 09:07 Nothing is fishy about my message to Zoomy getting spammed up :P :P 09:07 Anyways I'm hiding somewhere so good luck destroying me 09:07 lol 09:07 nothing fishy no 09:07 I only asked WHY AM I IN THAT RESOLUTION before it started so not my fault :P 09:07 * IonCheerfulViper destroys you with da Starkiller base :P 09:07 da wot? 09:08 -.- 09:08 :P 09:08 Starkiller Base :P 09:08 * Wyn17 had to look that up 09:08 Hi Pete :P 09:08 Hey Pete 09:09 It is from the new star wars movie :P 09:09 Given I've been utterly destroyed yesterday, there's not much more you can do :P 09:09 yeah I saw... have to watch TFA :P 09:09 hey guys what's up ? :) 09:09 The movie that passed $1 billion...in 2 weeks...or something like that :P 09:10 :P 09:10 :P :P 09:10 :P :P :P 09:10 What happened yesterday that caused destruction upon you? :P :P :P :P 09:10 There's a chat log -_- :p :P :P :P :P 09:11 Zoom might not have watched LOTR but he had no problem turning into golum 09:11 Isn't that just sad? :P :P 09:11 Both parts of that :P 09:11 lol 09:11 but mainly the first part :P 09:11 lol! 09:11 he took my leg bones away so yeah 09:12 When I asked him about it, he said he could see it, but: "I am interested in futuristic stuff" thus LOTR he wouldn't want to see... :P 09:12 lol! 09:12 how are you cheerful and wintry ? :) 09:12 That is brutal xD 09:12 Leg bones? :P 09:12 I'm good pete, you? 09:12 Good enough Pete :P 09:12 LEG BONES!! He said PRECIOUS, and took of with them! for food! 09:13 Err...would Sim allow this? :P :P 09:13 Rather violent xP 09:13 rather???? 09:13 also tried to skin me 09:14 Why does spooky have an avvie of Kylo Ren if he hasn't seen the movie? :P 09:14 I don't know if Sim would, but Star asked us the other day not to discuss cookie cannibalism, so just think how he'd react to that :P 09:14 I dunno :P 09:15 Cookies are meant to be eaten, Cookie Cannibalism is something most people do every day :P 09:15 It's... 102 degrees.... I'm melting :P 09:15 In...Wynter? :P :P 09:15 lol, no cookie cannibalism means cookie eating a cookie 09:15 It'sn not winter here :P 09:15 I don't find Cookie Cannibalism disturbing :P :P 09:16 it isn't but he asked not to discuss cannibalism... which I just realized we're doing... wow, let' stop :P 09:16 xD xD xD xD xD 09:16 I had nausea this morning from the heat and the cold tap water is coming out warm 09:16 I am guessing you don't live in Greenland then :P 09:17 I don't live in Greenland xD you're the second person to ask me that lol 09:17 Someone else asked that? :P 09:17 No one lives in Greenland...sorta :P 09:17 yeah Web did :P 09:17 people do! :P 09:17 i'm fine thank you wintry that's good to hear cheerful :) 09:18 oh no poor thing feel better soon wintry :) 09:18 it's ok pete, it was just from the heat, I'm good now :P 09:18 I recommend taking a vacation to Greenland :P 09:18 lol! 09:19 Or iceland. Iceland's nice 09:19 The name says otherwise :P :P 09:19 I could go to the viking ruins, you would never find me and doom me there 09:19 lol! 09:19 no but it is 09:19 If you want to Iceland or Greenland I wouldn't have to doom you :P 09:20 there are puffins, whales, natural hot springs, and black sand beaches 09:20 "Out of the frying pan and into the fire" :P 09:20 lol 09:20 I'd be fine there 09:20 finer than here 09:20 True :P 09:20 Until we hired Panic to perform bounty hunter duties :P 09:20 Viking ruins it is. Forget I told you 09:20 lol 09:21 OK so your new year resolution: 09:21 I dont' even know what that bounty hunter story is 09:21 -perform a surgery to cut out lighting powers :P 09:21 NOOOOOOO 09:21 WHY WOULD I DO THAT 09:21 -steal a windows 8 for Trove :P 09:21 lol 09:21 -get some common cents into your head from Zoomy :P 09:22 * Wyn17 will forget since apparently you have a long list 09:22 I don't think getting those cents is a good idea :P 09:22 -steal Lavvy's Nutella and give it to me :P 09:22 lol! 09:22 It's starting to sound more like a wishlist. For you 09:23 -remember to not come anywhere near the black building that is near the lonely mountain 09:23 * Wyn17 goes there right now 09:23 I tried to warn you :P 09:23 Dosentmatta :P 09:23 * Wyn17 finds your ice cream freezer in the dark building 09:24 * IonCheerfulViper hears screams as a baby Nazgul has....a meal....don't want to say anything ban-worthy here... :P 09:24 Good idea! :P 09:24 * IonCheerfulViper begins building another building this one white :P 09:24 Well it's not me really, I got you that baby Nazgul for starters so he knows me. Question, when did I become your baby hunter? 09:24 Ooh, white sounds nice! 09:25 Back to your resolutions... :P 09:25 RIGHT :P 09:25 -don't go anywhere near the white building near the lonely mountain :P 09:25 * Wyn17 goes there 09:25 *cautiosly for knowing it's a trap ofc 09:25 * IonCheerfulViper shuts door and turns the ice cream freezer to -300 degrees :P 09:26 Back to the resolution (when I unfreeze you you can do it) :P :P 09:26 Does being named Wintry make me immune to the cold? 09:26 I'll pretend it does 09:26 *Wyntry :P 09:26 Naw :P 09:26 * Wyn17 walks out of the white building 09:26 -check on Guam and feed him once a week :P 09:27 * Wyn17 has Guam take me back home 09:27 lol Guam mind meld 09:27 No way he would never do that to you :P 09:27 I already did that if you remember 09:27 He would 09:27 I taught him to only carry Nazgul :P 09:27 I taught him to fly 09:27 He carries me 09:27 Any other creatures are treacherous :P 09:28 Nazgul has a bad temper but still treats me... barely nicely 09:28 -watch the movie Pixels and tell me if it is any good :P 09:28 what movie is that?? 09:28 Nazgul treating you nice no way xD 09:28 A ridiculous movie from the trailer I saw of it :P 09:28 He didnt kill me, that's nice in his standards 09:28 lol, then why would I watch it? 09:28 Sound logic :P 09:28 Because it looks funny :P :P 09:28 yes it does sound logig, duh :P 09:28 BTW have you seen Mall Cop 2? :P 09:29 * Wyn17 goes watch that trailer 09:29 Nope I havent 09:29 Or the first one 09:29 There is this one part in the second 09:29 Wait I might have a bit of the first one... or not 09:29 where two guys are arguing about how each one is crazier 09:29 and they say lines that put Grasshoppers Fly Bannana Airplanes to shame :P :P 09:29 That sounds like something I've done.... 09:29 lol! 09:29 I haven't seen the first one :P 09:30 Watch the 2nd one though :P 09:30 See? Our chats are movie material 09:30 Mall Cope 2 :P :P 09:30 oh that's good to hear wintry :) 09:30 * Wyn17 is watching pixels trailer 09:31 -Play Trove 09:31 that's included in the steal a laptop one :P 09:33 you're right that movie does LOOK SILLY :P 09:33 We could sell one of our chats for a scene in Mall Cop 3 :P 09:33 Or any comedy for that matter :P :P :P 09:33 yeahhhhhhhhhhhh :P 09:34 And the main part of your resolution, which is impossible, but still worth a try: 09:34 do tell 09:34 *kinda knows it 09:34 -Survive a full week of 2016 :P :P 09:35 No you didn't what did you think it was though? :P :P 09:35 oh and here I thought you were gonna say a year. Good to know you have such confidence in me :P 09:35 Predators like Zoomy need to survive a year :P 09:35 * Wyn17 will not count the fact she's been killed this year already 09:36 That sentence... is so weird... I can't even.... 09:36 Warriors like Lavvy need to survive 8 months :P 09:36 Same for that one :P 09:36 Victims only sould shoot for a week :P :P 09:36 *should :P :P 09:36 RIGHT 09:36 Overlords like Whoosh need to survive 2 years :P :P 09:36 *So called Victim destroys your dark building with a lightning storm :P 09:37 And let me guess... Dragons like you need to survive forever 09:37 *you brake the oven underneath it which releases a volcano, destroying you forever* :P 09:37 Immortals don't die! :P 09:37 That's an obvious observation :P 09:38 as for BRAKING an oven, I don't think it's a dangerous thing :P 09:38 * Wyn17 gets away before the oven blows up 09:38 That depends on the oven's size :P 09:38 I'm talking about the BRAKING part 09:38 I need a large one for...stuff :P 09:38 can't be dangerous :P 09:38 You're missing the point.... Braking is not breaking :P 09:39 D: 09:39 :P 09:39 xD 09:39 I'm away from there now so any explosion won't affect me 09:39 and the building will still be destroyed 09:39 * IonCheerfulViper builds a new white one :P 09:40 So now you have two white ones? :P 09:40 1 :P 09:40 OFC :P 09:40 No I destroyed the dark one :P 09:40 YOU KILLED A BABY NAZGUL? :P 09:40 so if you build a white one you undermine your darness 09:40 Err Nazguls don't die nevermind :P 09:40 lol I DID NOT 09:40 see' 09:40 But you tried :P 09:40 I didn't :P 09:41 What is your defense? :P :P 09:41 I don't need one, according to you I'm the VICTIM :P 09:42 But...you said you where...yourself... :P 09:42 what? 09:43 "Zoomy's preferred torture victim" :P 09:43 lol that's not what it says now, but fair point 09:43 question, how on earth did I find you a baby Nazgul if they don't even exist? 09:44 They can :P 09:44 They can't, they're all grown :P 09:44 There are blades that, after piercing someone, turn them into a nazgul P 09:44 * :P 09:44 "most common target of the chat's evil masterminds " 09:44 Soooo if you pierce... :P :P 09:44 ooooooohhh. SO SOMEONE PIERCED A BABY??? 09:45 you're not making this any better :P 09:45 Only the one who got a baby Nazgul :P 09:45 Which would be... :P :P :P 09:45 xD 09:45 nononononononononononono, I found it for you silly, nothing else :P 09:46 How could you find one if they don't exist :P 09:46 you just said they can 09:46 You...would have to had made one! :P :P :P 09:46 and I asked that queston first :P 09:46 nope 09:47 The paradox here is that only Nazgul seem to be able to use Nazgul blades :P 09:47 As seen in the first LOTR movie :P 09:47 lol then it was clearly not me 09:47 so a Nazgul made a baby nazgul 09:47 And I brought it to you 09:47 It could have been if.. xD 09:47 You are a... :P :P :P 09:47 FACEDESK 09:47 xD xD xD 09:48 Sure why not. I mean I do look all vaporish and black 09:48 and skeletoney 09:48 xD xD xD 09:48 and dead-y 09:48 que es una NAZGUL wintry ? :) 09:48 Yus :P 09:49 It's something from Lord of The Rings Pete :P 09:49 And I'm not one 09:49 obviously 09:49 that goes without saying 09:49 Weeeeellllll...you could have created a disguise :P 09:49 Yes I could have also destroyed the moon. I just haven't :P 09:50 A nazgul uses real black cloaks to show there formless selves :P 09:50 Nice to know :P 09:50 You decided to not use black cloaks :P 09:50 :P :P :P 09:50 What about when I do wear black? 09:51 oh :) 09:51 What about it? :P 09:51 Then I show my "formless self"? 09:51 Your CHATLOGGING THIS? xD :P 09:51 yah :P 09:51 MUAHAHAHAHA 09:52 You just proclaimed to the world that you are a Nazgul :P 09:52 No you did. The world won't care about it :P 09:53 I actually started chatlogging BEFORE that but yeah 09:54 When did you even get a chatlog? :P 09:54 *er 09:54 *ger 09:54 Errrr.... you can click it in the options tab :P 09:55 and... why are you making a typo out of the right word? :P 09:56 /unblok Wyn17 09:56 xD Testing stuff :P :P 09:56 sorry, what does that mean? :P 09:57 Chathacks, enable it and type /help :P 09:57 Nobody cares 09:58 ohhh. You wrote unblock wront though so it wouldn't work :P 09:58 * ChanServ set channel mode -v IonCheerfulViper 09:58 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 09:58 People idle, enjoy the silence. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diT3FvDHMyo 09:58 :P 09:59 Those are all chathacks as they are called :P :P 09:59 yeah 09:59 I actually never even watched the 'People idle, enjoy the silence.' one...everyone else has seen it dozens of times :P :P 10:00 Lol dozens. I've seen it one 10:00 once 10:00 brb 10:01 back 10:01 Didn't miss anything it seems :P 10:02 * IonCheerfulViper summons minions :P 10:02 Wut wut wut? :P 10:02 ? 10:02 What are you doing? :P 10:03 Summoning :P 10:03 Who? 10:03 A wide range of people :P :P 10:04 So you have a "wide range of people" as minions :P 10:05 Eh, summoning minions also works because if someone joins anytime in the next few minutes then they are my minion =P 10:06 lol, right, good thing I'm here already :P Error: Invalid time.